


【带卡】蜜桃成熟时

by Nandinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger
Summary: 年上攻 半养成Abo少爷和他的实力演技派保镖
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

01.

落日的金光为柏油路披上金光，枝头的红枫悠悠晃晃着落到地面。和蔼的老妇人手提着晚饭的食材，冲前边嬉闹的孩子笑着道：“少爷，您慢点！”

他回过头放慢脚步，看着那几缕垂在耳侧的银发被风吹动着，T区的九月，留给了他这辈子最美好的记忆。

然而美好总是转瞬即逝，霎那画面急转而下，妇人瞪大了那双因年老而浑浊的眼，手中的布袋被扔在了一旁的红绿灯下，他听到一声尖厉的刹车声，再回头时，刚才买回来的芒果已经被染红了。

男孩呆愣在了原地，哑口无言的看着那只枯瘦的手缓缓举起最终沉重的放下，他的眼泪随之划过脸颊。老妇人艾丽莎的脸被在他眼前放大数倍，他看到她龟裂的嘴唇，月牙形的眼袋，眼尾的纹路，已经令人不寒而栗的满面鲜血……

卡卡西猛然睁开双眼坐起身，胸膛起伏间后背冷汗直流。

屋外正在下雨，关了窗的房间显得格外闷热。

他撑着头轻声叫道：“宇智波带土。”

没有回应。

侧过头时，男孩才看到那张熟悉的靠椅上并未睡着对方。他缓缓挪到床沿，赤脚踩上柔软的地毯后扶着墙壁有些艰难的向前行走着。屋内并未开灯，所有的事物都显得格外寂静与幽森。

他开了门，步行几步走到男人的房间门前。一道狭小的门缝，闪电的光打在金属外壳上，如有一阵阴风吹过，木门竟被推了开来……

卡卡西站在原地，轰鸣的雷声伴着嘈杂的雨声，他仿佛置身童话故事中的百年古堡，背对着门的男人如鬼魂般可怖。

带土在听到那微小的脚步声后及时将手中的物体放回箱子中推回床底，回头起身看着眼前的银发男孩道：“怎么了少爷。”

“我没见到你，你之前一直睡在我房间的那张靠椅上的。”

男人比他高上太多，他不得不抬起头来和对方进行交流。

带土蹲了下来，略显疲惫的与对方保持着平视，单膝跪地间手指无意识的做着小动作：“那您应该开灯或者叫我，这不安全。”

卡卡西闻言骤然颦眉不满：“我还没到残疾的状态。”

尽管知道对方说出这样的话只是为了提醒与安慰他，但莫名的怒火却从奇怪的方面直烧了起来，将这燥热的雨天烤的越发心神不宁。

黑发宇智波沉默了片刻，看着卡卡西握紧的双拳轻叹着：“做噩梦了吗？”

“或许。你有什么不知道的呢？”卡卡西别有深意的说着，手指指了指一旁的床榻，“我困了，我现在想睡觉。”

他的房间弥漫着一股沁人心脾的薄荷味，物品摆放再简洁不过，这是他除了父亲外见过的唯一一个如此一丝不苟的男人。就算他的衣柜中只有着一片的黑压压，卡卡西仍觉得他很体贴、平易近人，不像许多电影桥段中的那样不可一世。

男人半起身弯下身子，手臂揽住了他的腿窝施力，随即将他打横抱起向着几步外的方形床走去，眼帘半垂看着那头银发蹭上自己的颈间，他竟感觉有些舒服——就像猫咪的肉垫踩上掌心。

“或许您今晚心情很糟糕，”带土将他放下盖好被子，膝盖从床沿收回站直问道：“我是否该将椅子搬来陪在这？”

被子遮住了卡卡西的半边脸，他看不到对方背着光的稚嫩脸庞，只有裸露在外的小臂泛着月光的乳白。他身上应该也有上那样一股薄荷的香气了。带土忍不住想。

“都可以，只要不耽误你早醒带我去检查，怎样都好。”

带土闻言走出了房门。在等待了十几秒后，卡卡西睁开眼时他已经坐在那整理靠枕准备睡觉了。

男孩半垂着眼帘看他，如鲠在喉还想说些什么，但对方心情明显也不太好，这样的念头在出现的那一刻便被打消了。

“晚安。”带土说。

“晚安。”

宇智波带土是被树叶的沙沙声吵醒的，睁开眼时仍是凌晨。他不太习惯关上窗户睡觉，哪怕是暴雨天气——他喜欢听雨水冲刷城市的声音。

床上的男孩正裹着被子蜷缩作一团，他看着那个背影发愣，蓦然间竟忍不住露出个笑来。

“我能让你重返警队，但相应的，你也要为我做事。”

“您请讲。”

那是他二十三岁的春天，在一场跨区域缉毒案中，他因误杀了一名重要头目而被强行收回枪支使用权并剥夺了职位，原本应该蹲局子的最后还是被他的舅舅给救了。

他并未上过大学，高中也是个每天打架的混混，父母双亡没人管教，再加上那除非危机时刻否则永远不肯出手相救的舅舅，当别人还在上学时他便已经开始了自己的工作。他从一名协警转正，最后又去了武警的部队，与另外几名实力毫不逊色的alpha与beta共同组成特案组名声响彻警界。

他不止一次的觉得自己格格不入，因为他的理论知识完全不及其余几人的一半，除了力气与勇敢外，他再找不到自己身上的闪光点。于是他开始学习，像一个刚进校门的孩子一样对于各种书籍都无比好奇，直至二十二岁时，他看过的书已经堆满了警局的一个旧仓库。

宇智波带土成了一道佳话，不止因为他的外貌体态与alpha的个性，更是因为他的见识与知识的增长。他融入到部队中，没有了当初的专制戾气，更多时候他都在开玩笑或是倾听别人诉说。他的身旁从不缺少beta或是omega，办公桌上的花每天都能换新。

那可能是他最快活的日子。

“九·一七”，彻底改变了他的人生。

“九·一七”原为Z区的一股贩毒老手，然因为Z区警力不足一直未能采取有效措施而致使其越发嚣张。在收到Z区的求助电话时，政府立刻便联系上了他所在的特案组的组长——宇智波镜，要求其立即着手处理此案。

T区的南部与Z区相通，环境恶劣无比，几百年前便是一片荒凉的森林。荒废的工厂与被砍伐的树木作伴，在往森林中进，便是一片同时不被T区与Z区认领的灰色地带，满地的落叶下掩藏着陷阱、毒品、血液，野草因为吸收地下尸体的养分而有半人高，风寒气冷，毫无生机。

他们一直蹲守在草丛中快三十二个小时，半夜蚊子将他们的手臂咬出一个个又红又肿的大包，就在他们心灰意冷决定无功而返时，“九·一七”出现了。

带土首当其冲上前去与对方进行搏斗企图活捉，然而对方也不是什么好人，捡起地上的玻璃碎片便妄图刺进他的眼中，他一半的脸庞几乎被划破，最后在体力透支前他开了当上警察以来的第一枪——同时也是最后一枪。

什么叫做英雄，至少在他倒下之前，他觉得自己算半个了。

醒来后他却收获了最大的惊喜——他被辞退了。

他起初感到愤恨，甚至想拿上一把火和汽油把这该死的警局给烧了，但这不成熟的想法逐渐在他心中沉淀变成了如今可以拿来嘲笑的事物。他空闲的一年里去面试了很多工作，但凭着他的文凭与“宇智波带土”这个名字，毫不夸张的说一百份工作里九十八个拒绝了他。

当他失魂落魄的在狭窄的出租屋里打游戏时，一位比他年长上许多的男人敲响了他的房门。

“自我介绍一下，我叫旗木朔茂，我们之前应该见过。”

带土尽全力的回忆着，脑海中却怎么也想不起两人相见的画面。对于男人的自报家门他有些小小的惊讶，但在几分钟的谈话里他便又觉得对方并不是个简单的人。

男人自称是位医生，与当局警察局局长是故交，他可以让自己重回警队，但要换个新的名字办理新的证件，他还说“你的朋友们都很想你”。

他的舅舅卸任局长职务是几年前的事，带土本不太信天底下会有这样的好事，原本平常的心在听到最后一句话时却忍不住泛酸哽咽。

他毫不犹豫的答应了对方，就连那句“但是”都快没听到。

男人家里有个孩子，因为母亲早年生病去世了而自己工作太忙而一直是雇佣着一位无子无女的老妇人照顾着，几个月前两人出车祸，老妇人死了，而孩子的双腿留下了大面积伤疤且难以直立行走。

他要负责照顾他。

“他是个很内向的人，你需要多和他沟通，在十六岁以前他都只能在家学习，十六岁以后你负责他的接送和辅导，其余大部分时间你都能够呆在警局里工作。”

这着实是个令人心动的条件，但带土在沉思了片刻后问道：“他分化了吗？”

“他现在十三岁，明年。明年的这个时候你便要负责带他去检查，无论是alpha、beta、omega，你都告诉他‘你是个beta’，这就够了。”

“我会支付你每年两百万的酬金，其中如果他需要你买什么可以另结算。”

“他叫什么名字？”

“旗木卡卡西。”

……

他初见旗木家的长子时，对方正无比艰难的踮起脚尖去看喷泉水池中的红金鱼。

“卡卡西，这是以后负责照顾你的人——宇智波带土。”

男孩侧过头来对着他上下打量了一番，最终只是点了点头什么也没说。

“你想看金鱼吗？”带土走近蹲下了身子笑着看他。

卡卡西有些慌张且不稳的后退了一步，背部抵上喷泉沿看向男人空荡荡的身后，低低的“嗯”了一声。

他第一次抱起了他，男孩拽着他的衣角发抖，但在看到池中往来的游鱼时便好了很多。正如旗木朔茂所说，男孩尚未分化，所以身上没有任何信息素的气味，偶有的茉莉香便是他全部的气味。

初来乍到的第一个月，卡卡西对他的态度从逃避到了接受，他开始接受自己腿脚不便的现实，为了掩盖自己小腿上的伤疤还时常穿上很长的过膝袜。他或许很喜欢自己的怀抱，因为他从不抗拒，除了有时的心情低沉想要独自一个人冷静的时候。

他的房间在二楼，卡卡西的隔壁。起初他们并不睡在同一个房间，但男孩自小缺乏安全感，偌大的宅子里只有几个人难免会心生恐惧。他第一次抱着枕头敲响他的房门是他们认识的第九个月，那晚，带土彻夜难眠，心中满是复杂的想法。

他买了些东西来装饰这间房间，包括之前的几张与朋友的合照也被他从出租屋里搬了出来。

男孩趴在他的后背上，小腿轻晃着指着书桌照片上的人问：“这是你的朋友吗？”

“嗯。她叫野原琳，我们之前是同学，也是同事。”

男孩若有所思的缄默了片刻，问：“宇智波，你的工作是什么？”

“照顾你，我的少爷。”

他明显不信：“还有呢？”

“没了。”

卡卡西是个很聪明的孩子，在任何时候他都知道什么该问什么不该问，什么该坚持什么该放弃，所以他只是提了一下便不再过多的刨根问底。也多亏如此，带土才能一直到现在都没有被他质疑过。

带土想起自己像他这么大时做的都是些幼稚的有些好笑的事，而卡卡西呢？他更喜欢坐在后花园的长椅上发呆或是看书，天热时便坐到树荫下一片一片的摘下花朵的花瓣，下雨则安静的呆在自己房间那个钩月状的藤椅上犯困。他犯困的样子像只春日慵懒的猫，嘴唇微启浅浅的呼吸，发尖颤动着头颅一点一点的。

他似乎并没有朋友，过去的一年里他从来没看到过他走出那扇高大的铁门去，不过仅凭着他康复到现在的状况让他上街确实也不太安全，自己也不可能二十四小时跟在他身后，如果突发紧急状况那简直再危险不过。

如果不是那场车祸，他一定会是个开心外向的孩子。正如他自己，如果不是“九·一七”的到来，他的一辈子也许便这样风轻云淡的过去了。在很大的方面上来说，他们是一类人，但归根结底，他们又是完全相反的人。

他富有、聪明、漂亮、天生的天才，而他父母双亡、靠舅舅接济度过童年、高中都没上完、半脸丑陋的疤痕、因杀人而被辞退的武警……

他毫不怀疑他们之间的差距犹如一座大山，但他是个男人，更是个成年人，这对于他来说早已无所谓。孩子总有最童真的一面，卡卡西总会在他走神时给他递来一颗很普通的塑料纸包装的糖果，泛着镭射的光，他的手指凉冰冰的。

“宇智波带土，你在想什么？”

“什么也没有。”

“那你为什么会走神呢？”

他不止一次觉得卡卡西像只猫，特别当他坐进自己怀里看书时，那头银发搔过他的下颚，他倚靠着他的前胸，像小大人一样说着各种隐晦安慰的话。

Angle. 

这是他唯一想到的词。

这样的人应该会是个温柔的beta，或是个商务能力很强的alpha，他默默想着，天空已经迫亮了。

拥挤的马路，红绿灯的等待总让人感到无所事事。车内放着几年前的过时情歌，后视镜前坠着的一串贝壳发出清脆的声响，他开了空调，卡卡西仍在后座熟睡着。

几天前男孩得了感冒，早晨起床吃了早餐和药后又昏昏沉沉的睡了下去。

他很容易生病，不知道是不是不常出去走动的缘故，带土总觉得这半年里他有近乎半数的日子都在咳嗽与头痛，原本就白皙的皮肤越发显出病态的白来。

这才是秋天，卡卡西却已经如进入了冬天似的给自己裹上了一件棉服，下身套着条亚麻色的三分裤，加绒的黑色长袜堪堪到达膝窝处。他在同龄人中算中等身高，身材比例却格外不公平的偏袒着让他拥有了一双修长的双腿。

带土降下一半的车窗换气，夹香烟的两根手指不自主的相互磨蹭着，但他不能抽烟，准确来说是不能在卡卡西面前抽，他即便再混也不想在一个孩子面前这样表现。

“宇智波带土。”

“少爷，我在。”

卡卡西揉着惺忪的睡眼有些疲倦的坐起身来，病魔几乎快把他给打倒了，就算是梦中也难以逃避头疼欲裂的痛苦，车内的闷热也让他有些喘不上气的想要呕吐。

他捂着胃干呕着，声音泛哑的启唇道：“我想吐。”

“很快就到医院了，过了这个路口。”

男人凌厉镇静的目光通过后视镜一路传递给他，卡卡西半靠在副驾驶靠椅上闭眼试图让自己转移些注意力不再执着于想要呕吐这件事。

红绿灯最后三秒的倒计时，带土轻声数着，在最后一秒，车辆以出箭之势在连排的巴洛克氏建筑群中向前冲去。卡卡西猝不及防的被强大的后坐力推回后排座椅的靠背，胃部如被人痛击一拳般痛苦。

带土接过哨卡处护士递来的停车卡在地下停车场足足绕了两圈，最后不得不拍着方向盘低声骂了句脏。

“还没好吗？”

带土刹车回过头来看向后座虚弱的男孩，汗珠顺着他的鬓角与额头流下，他的嘴唇都有了些许的泛白，皱起的眉头更是堆成了一座小山。

“抱歉，停车位满了，我现在掉头出去。”

“但我……”

话音未落，卡卡西便忍不住的呕出了声来，然而除了几滴苦胆水外他什么也没再吐出来。

带土抽出几张湿巾替他擦去嘴边的涎液后撩开遮在他眼前的碎发后轻柔的抚摸上对方的背脊。卡卡西身子前倾着大喘着气，难受如浪涛般拍击着他这块贝壳，他几乎想把这具该死的身子从高处跳下彻底损坏，如此半全不残的苟活着接受别人的目光与指点不如让他痛快点死去！

“要不明天再来，您可以休息休息。”

卡卡西闻言摆手拒绝着，他不想再逃出他的护盾半步。

“您现在状况很不好，一会儿可能要排很长的队，您可能站不了那么久。”带土好言劝说道。

“不……”

他不明白卡卡西的回答是同意还是拒绝，但他只是从客观事实上去建议他——现在他不适合呆在医院这种喧闹又拥挤的地方。

终究是倔不过他，带土只能顺从着将车重又启动开到街道上寻找车位。近乎十五分钟，他累的满头大汗，卡卡西在这期间多次干呕着几近把五脏六腑都给吐出来。

终于，在街尾，他终于找到了一处容身之所。汽车方方正正的倒进了停车位中，他下车绕道另一侧拉开后排的车门弯下身子将男孩抱入怀中顺带关上了门。这样的动作他如做了无数次般熟练。

他快步疾驰着，无论在什么地方，alpha总是最容易惹起人侧目的，更何况他现在怀中还抱着这样一个漂亮的男孩，很难不让人去怀疑揣测他们的关系。

卡卡西有很多的小动作，例如喜欢晃腿、喜欢拽住他的衣领、喜欢扯住袜沿防止它下滑露出自己丑陋的伤疤……

带土见过那些伤疤，在每早蹲下身子帮他的小少爷穿上袜子与鞋子时看到的。它们毫无规律，或是一点，或是大面积全部覆盖，他无法完全偏向他的说那些伤疤很美，但至少没有对方嘴中说的那么不堪。

就像一只只美丽的黑蝴蝶。

他不喜欢穿长裤，也是有原因的。曾经有个不知趣的护士说他的双腿如假肢般不真实，男孩为此伤心了整整一个礼拜，最终他把所有长裤都扔了，就为了证明他的双腿是健全的、完整的，只是不太漂亮。

挂号的过程总是无比的漫长，今天又恰逢假期，眼前挂号的人一眼望不到头。带土站的有些腿酸，活动双腿时却又不经意的打扰了对方的睡梦。

“宇智波……”

“我在。”

卡卡西抬眼看着他，如清泉般的瞳孔中仅倒影着他一个人，他有些走神，身后的人咒骂推搡着他往前走，他视若罔闻，满心仿佛只有对方。

男孩的侧脸贴上了他的胸膛，他如被篝火点燃的柴木，眸子中的冷淡都化作了温柔的春水。卡卡西轻笑着合上了眼，仿佛一切都未曾发生，他们只是交换了一个眼神。

但于带土而言，这简直是让他沦陷的第一步。

Tbc

上学上傻了


	2. Chapter 2

他或许曾和许多个女人恋爱过，但卡卡西一直认为带土是个很别扭的人：他能表现得温柔体贴仿佛对此有着丰富的经验、也能表现得一无所知强硬不讲道理。很多时候他甚至觉得带土不是一个人，而是一群人……

卡卡西很不喜欢医院消毒水的气味，这简直是让他又紧张又厌恶的气味，恍若针尖距离瞳孔仅一毫米的感觉，他忍不住想要皱眉逃避。

他很好奇人类的分化，正如在书中所看到的那些内容，他感到有趣却又无法真正理解。什么叫做“标记后产生的纽带”、“跨越性格的相爱”，他所懂得的知识迄今还不足以让他明白这字里行间的意味。

父亲对他说过——宇智波带土是个alpha。他于是细细的打量着这位抱着他的男人，似乎并没有什么不同？他希望自己分化成一个beta，虽然这样他可能一辈子也无法得知男人的“信息素”究竟是什么样的，但至少活的安稳；做一个alpha则太累了，况且aa间的相互排斥让他无从得知今后他该怎样和宇智波相处；而omega，他从未考虑过。

男人似乎一直在前进，他有些不情愿的睁眼看向对方的下颚，那条沟壑依旧如此明显。

“快好了吗？”

带土有些困难的从包里拿出钱来递给对方，接过盖过章的挂号单后离开了排队的队列点头应道：“已经好了，现在就去。”

或许是休息日导致的人流量剧增，在明亮的长廊中一眼看去全是一片黑压压的人。

“人好多。”卡卡西环住他的脖颈悄声说着。

“那就等等，总会到的。”或许带土该承认他不是个会安慰人的人。

他坐在供人休息的靠椅上，卡卡西从他的怀里下来后坐去了他身旁百无聊赖的晃腿放空。alpha拿出手机打了个电话，他猜出对方是自己的父亲，毕竟也只有在称呼他时男人才会恭敬的叫“先生”。

骤然，他才觉得自己对带土的知之甚少，或许也就一个名字，一个属性，外貌长相，仅此而已。而对于对方而言，卡卡西觉得没有人比他更了解自己了，就从这点而言，他便愿意一直相信对方，把自己的生命交付于他。

“宇智波带土，你觉得我会是个什么属性？”男孩眨着眼问他，白皙的面颊上看不出过多的表情。

带土将视线从手机屏幕上移开，侧头仔细打量起对方。久久，他才开口道：“alpha或者beta，您很合适。”

“你对omega有偏见吗？”

“……不，”带土心中暗道不妙，各种毫无逻辑长篇大论的话疯狂涌现出来。他清了清嗓，强逼着自己将那句“你成了omega那我就不好过了”给收回去，唇瓣摩挲一阵后说：“我只是觉得您更会成为那样的人，但其实是什么样的人都无所谓，所有人都是平等的。”

“你真的——”

“34号！”

卡卡西收住了要说的话，低垂着眼帘任由他的宇智波先生将他抱起后送进了体检室中，整个过程中他显得有些过分沉寂，但对方似乎已然习以为常，并未察觉到些许端倪。

带土走时，他看着男人的背影与那扇被关上的门，他从来不会回过头来看自己。

体检室里只有一个男医生，穿着普通的白大褂，脖颈上挂一个听诊器，在调试仪器时和他闲聊着:“那是你的alpha？”

卡卡西愣了愣，脱口道：“不，他只是我的朋友。”

医生闻言轻笑着撕开针筒的包装袋目不斜视的看着他：“他是个不错的alpha。”或许是看出坐在椅子上的男孩的疑惑，他轻吹口气接道：“当他进屋时你不知道那是怎样的一种感觉，铺天盖地的alpha信息素如侵略似的向你袭来，但你不会为他倾倒，你只会恐惧，为这样的凶兽恐惧。”

“为什么你会知道？”他明明毫无感觉。

“因为我也是个alpha。”男人卷起他的袖子镇静自若，“当你分化成一个alpha或者omega时便能明白，那真让人难以置信。”

冰凉的酒精擦拭上男孩的皮肤，随着针尖刺入，漫长的酸痛感便开始扩散到整条手臂，他攥紧自己的衣角，在抽血过程快要结束时问：“那beta呢？”

“大概率不能。”

……

“好了吗？”

男人讪讪笑着松开握住银发男孩的手，在alpha闯进的片刹间用棉签止住了溢血的针眼，旋即动作流畅的将针筒扔进一旁的垃圾桶中冲他道：“好了，半小时后来拿结果。”

带土点头应着，在卡卡西向他伸出手时顺承的握住牵着人往外有些踉跄的行走。

“我猜的准吗？”alpha侧头用仅两人能够听到的音量低语着。

“还差点，”卡卡西轻笑着避让开行人，“他和我聊了会儿天。”

“说什么了。”

“没什么，他说你是个不错的alpha。”

带土不自然的蹙额后抬手看了眼时间，悄无声息的略过话题将他带进了一间病房里。他知道卡卡西不太喜欢打针，所以来之前并没有提前通知过他，以至于对方此刻看向他的眼神有些无助与困惑。

在看到挂起的针水瓶后，男孩拽着他低声说：“我想回家去。”

“不打针还会不舒服的，从长远来看，这对您来说很有必要。”

卡卡西讨厌他装腔作势的话语。

“为什么？我吃药也能好起——”

宇智波用指腹覆上他的唇，似乎是不太想与他争辩，索性直接将这固执的小孩子抱着扔上床扯来棉被盖着，招呼一旁的护士过来打针。

早在这之前他是不喜欢小孩子也不擅长照顾他们的，但渐渐他发现自己正被潜移默化的灌输了些与从前完全相反的思想。他有时会觉得他哭红的眼尾风情万种，抽噎的声音让他感到切肤之痛，安静或是嬉闹的样子都充满了与自己格格不入的童真，小孩子也挺好的。他想。

“你总是不和我说。”

卡卡西拽着手下的床单任由护士为他的手背擦拭上酒精，把细长的插进他的血管中，带来微弱的痛感与凉意，双眼睨着带土略带不满。

“我说了你就不会跟着我来了。”男人的虎口卡在对方的小腿肚上，他蹲下身子边解着卡卡西的鞋带边调笑道。

卡卡西哑然着，约莫是看着一旁的护士在场而不再接话，转而抬腿用趾腹勾着alpha的衬衫衣领往下扯，行径十分恶劣，就差没在脸上写出得意。

“你这小恶魔。”

带土边半开玩笑的说着边侧着身子躲过去，待两只鞋子纷纷落地时便略显蛮横的握住男孩的脚心将人往床上按，也不管他舒服与否，便直接扭头走开。

卡卡西有些急了，忙开口问道：“你要去哪？”

“我去等结果。”

他看起来似乎并没有不开心。卡卡西想。

“什么时候回来？”

带土沉思了片刻，似乎是琢磨透了对方话里有话，便直接开门见山道：“您更希望我呆在这吗？”

“……嗯。”

男孩脸上显出难以掩盖的失落，他希望得到的并不是这样的一个提问，他们都清楚，卡卡西不明了指出他便也含糊其辞，互相玩孩子的小游戏。

气氛一度降临到了冰点，宇智波坐在一旁低头看手机，卡卡西则百无聊赖的躺在病床上看电视播放的综艺节目，他们不进行任何交谈，仿佛张弛有度，时而安静时而吵闹，他不太喜欢这样的方式，更准确来说，他不喜欢这样的带土。

“手放外面太久容易着凉的。”带土斜睨着墙壁上的挂钟对对方轻声道。

“那你要我放进被子里吗？那太不舒服了。”无来由的，他忽然想与对方反着干。

带土沉默了片刻，卡卡西看着男人的眉间堆起了小山，心中的底气刚燃起几分骤然便降了下去，事实上他并不畏惧对方的凶戾，毕竟带土从没有凶过他，尽管其中也许有些许的关系因素。

“您可以继续病下去。”

“……”

“考虑好了吗？”带土收回手机站起身来冲他商量着。

卡卡西瞪着对方向他投来的视线，掌心握紧了被褥而后又松开，在愤懑无用后扯起输液管一同拽进了被窝中。

“别生气，这是对您好。”他伸手揉着那头熟悉的银发，男孩的避让在他的预料之中，但他并不生气，只觉得有些幼稚好笑。

“一会儿想吃什么？重甜的就不要吃了。”

“我本来就不喜欢吃甜的。”卡卡西态度极差的侧身冲着身后的男人斥道。

带土对他的小脾气知根知底，和所有小孩子一样，先要物质上讨好对方，再辅之以一定的安慰哄骗，再伤心的孩子都能笑起来。但卡卡西相较起他们又有些许的不同，这主要表现在一般的物质无法完全让他高兴，或许是父亲不常留在身边的原因，他更喜欢呆在别人怀里什么也不做，就只是依赖着对方。但小家伙表现的格外别扭，脸皮薄很多，要什么从来不明说，就瞪着一双眼看着他，每次都让带土捉摸不透。

“我知道，我也只是提醒一下您。一会儿我要外出一趟，可能不太能及时回来，如果有什么情况别人会暂时保护您。”

说完，他意有所指的看了看房门的方向。

卡卡西显然略过他提起的话题径直问道：“你又要走？”

“很快的，我只是去处理一些事情，再去领回您的报告单，仅此而已。”带土放平声线说着，尽量不让对方察觉到他有一丝的情绪波动。

男孩别过头来不再正视他，一双狭长的鱼眼盯着窗外光秃秃的树干选择性的过滤掉所有他不想听到的东西。

带土见状转而道：“我该走了。”

对方并没有再耍小性子缠着他，他走的格外轻松，反倒有些不适应。

他确实没有欺骗卡卡西，他只是为了下楼来吃顿早餐，顺带去警局打卡一趟。最近特案组的工作并不算是太忙，甚至能称得上是悠闲，所以对于他的迟到早退镜也睁一只眼闭一只眼便过去了，组里没人不知道他的另一个工作，所以在很多方面上都降低了对他的要求，除了紧急事件的处理。

“组长早。”

“带土？”宇智波镜睨了眼表盘后开玩笑道：“比平时早了十五分钟，但还是迟到了。”

“……”带土略显尴尬的挠挠头解释着，“今早去医院了，坐了一会儿，来晚了。”

“做分化检查？”

alpha点头回答着。

“很大程度上我并不太希望这影响你今后事业的发展，说句不好听的，旗木先生帮了你一把的同时也让你进退维谷。”

镜吹着手中瓷杯里滚烫的茶液，滚滚而起的热气将他的眼镜蒸出一层水雾，他不得不脱下眼镜用手帕细致的擦拭起来。

带土一直敬仰着眼前的男人，不仅是因为对方在年龄上是自己的长辈，更是他总能够把凡事分析的格外透彻，做事也井井有条，果敢率性与忠诚更是不在话下，他没有不听信他的话的理由。

“他明明可以有别的人选，比你更好，更优秀，更廉价，但他为什么会不惜大价钱的聘请你作为他儿子的‘护卫’并且还把你送回警局呢？这需要你自己去想。”

带土怔了片刻，直至电话铃声响起镜识趣的走开后他才开始迈出寻找对方问题答案的第一步。

“喂？”

“宇智波先生，您有一份报告单请在一小时内领取，用挂号单去相关科室的机子前进行扫描就可以。”

“知道了，谢谢。”

他原本顾虑的只是一件很简单的分化问题，在被镜的一番言论点清后他才发现自己居然有那么多值得去思考的。按照对方的话来说，除非旗木家的长子只是个普通的beta，否则或多或少都无法避免的对他的生活起到干扰作用，更甚者，他有可能会成为他事业路上的一道阻力，而且就现在的趋势来看他完全无法突破这层阻挡向前冲去。

来时是上午九时左右，恰好踩在九点的末尾，他及时赶到了机子前去等候报告。人工智能重复着他的名字，他按下一个又一个确定，仿佛如面临自己的生死一般紧张到大喘气。机器将报告单吐出来的一瞬他近乎迫切的扯过，刹那他便傻了眼，将尚且温热的纸张折叠整齐塞进了口袋中。

狭小的电梯不再拥挤，路人的话语仿佛被一点点剥开，带土有些不甘心的将手塞进了口袋中意图再次核对一篇内容，结果他的指尖却止不住的发着轻颤，最终咬牙重又将手抽了出来。

他一路上表情复杂的缓步前行，在和门口的另几位护卫打过照面后进入了屋内。

鼠灰色的薄帘被拉上，房间里有些闷，窗户也被关了上——或许是他的命令。

银发的男孩熟睡着，带土在确保关门声没有惊醒他时悄然踱步着将电视关闭而后极轻的将被子向上覆盖到了对方的后背。

针水已经完了，但他并不太想花一个早上的时间把剩余的两瓶打完，那并不见得有太大的作用。于是带土摸了摸他的脸颊，在男孩睁眼不满瞪他之前先说道：“我们该回家了。”

很明显，他故意逃开了某个对方关心的话题。

“嗯。”卡卡西用空出来的手揉着干涩的双眼，语调轻快，“报告出了吗？”

“出了。”带土将与卡卡西相汇的目光移开，自顾自的按响铃又蹲下身子准备为他穿鞋。“您是个beta。”

在护士进来前，他们保持着很长的一段沉默，宇智波不敢去看他，怕从他的眼神中看到自己不希望看到的情绪，意料之中的，他们似乎都对这个“结果”显得格外“镇静”。

“针水完了是吗？”黑发的女护士推着推车撩起耳旁的碎发贴心的问着。

“对，不过这样就够了，我们有别的事要做，还麻烦您帮他把针头处理一下。”似是怕对方担心，带土补充道：“我会监督他好好吃药。”

“这……”

新报告的护士显然是第一次面对这样的要求，但她也无法凭自己决断该不该拒绝他，所以女孩只能点头答应后小心翼翼的处理起针口来，不时又担忧又温柔的问着：“疼不疼？”

卡卡西摇摇头，在护士拔出针头时迅速按住出血口，其余的则全交给带土来处理。

男人解开鞋上的鞋带后又握住对方的脚踝将脚尖一点点进入填满整只鞋，流畅的系上个蝴蝶结后又重复了一次，直至男孩穿戴整齐，他才蹲下身子将后背给予了他。

“我们有什么事要做？”

卡卡西向下一跃趴上alpha的后背，他从来不觉得这是个危险的行为。

“其实也没什么，只是想您可能不太喜欢呆在病房里，所以就回家了。”

“你骗我，”卡卡西抬眼看着带土耳后的黑发，夹带着鼻音的话嘟嘟囔囔的让男人有些听不清。“你从来不会在这种事上照顾我。”

“我一直挺照顾您的。”带土说。

电梯间里的音乐声响起，他的小腿随男人下台阶的动作起伏着，在坐进车后座时他拽住带土的衣角道：“这该加个范围。”

“怎么加？我已经在您需要的各个方面都照顾您了，如果您需要别的，大可直接对我说。”带土俯身为他系上了安全带，下唇近乎贴上了对方的脸颊，“毕竟这是我的工作。”

“我让你做什么你都会做吗？”

带土点了点头。

卡卡西看清alpha眼中的倒映，那双杏瞳如宝石般夺目，细长的黑睫扇动着，他抬手抚上男人的脸颊，似开玩笑却又无比正经：“如果让你去死呢？”

“如果是保护您，我会的。”

他开始毫无理由的冷落他。

从一周前开始，卡卡西便发觉他的“护卫”一直在以各种理由与方式拒绝他的靠近与要求，甚至不惜在半夜将房门反锁以打消自己的念头。

他原本就不是个会去迎合别人的人，更何况现在他根本无从得知带土的一系列举动目的何在，只是厌烦自己的话那早就该离开自己了，何必拖到现在？他的眼神依旧温柔耐心，却又多了几分芥蒂，就连从前几乎固定的“小憩时间”也等不到alpha的到来。

他感到好奇的同时又无比失落，他们急需要一个契机来改变现在的状况，他早已不把带土当作服侍自己的下人，他们之间也不存在卑躬屈膝或是低三下四，有的只是一种几乎“依赖”的感情。

带土很早就出去了，天才灰蒙蒙的亮，卡卡西便听到了房门响动的声音。他原本想叫出对方的名字，最后却又碍于面子只敢小声低语着似是在说给自己听的，在他犹豫的几秒钟里，男人已经下楼去了。他不甘而又气馁的抱着怀里的软被重重倒回了床上，看着床头的彩色雕像莫名鼻尖发酸起来，原本在父亲外出工作后他就只有那么一个可以交流的人，然而现在却连这最后一个人他都不再拥有，况且对方还是在他觉得不明所以完全不知情的情况下疏远了他，他更觉得难过与委屈。

卡卡西讨厌他开始匆匆忙忙吃完早餐外出的样子，更讨厌回家后他对自己的“有求必应”，这完全是出于任务性质的付出让他觉得这位alpha最近反常的有些过了。

是因为他是个beta的缘故？但卡卡西认为自己已经分化为了一个最适合两人相处的性格——尽管他只是个普通人，他一辈子也不会知道对方身上信息素的气味。但他乐意呆在宇智波身旁，无论自己是个怎样的人。

想着想着，男孩又起了几分困意。

他迷迷糊糊的又睡了一觉，很难得的什么梦也没做，只是一片空白，而后转入满目黑暗。

“少爷，该起床了。”

年迈的管家沉声叫着尚还窝在被窝里的男孩，那头银发细细的颤动着，他拍了拍对方的肩头，在卡卡西轻声回答他时道：“宇智波带土出门回来了。”

卡卡西伸手够到一旁的衬衣边往身上穿边回答：“知道了。”

他拒绝了管家的帮助，哪怕这一段路程对他而言极其的痛苦与漫长，但在看到alpha的背影时他还是忍不住的心生雀跃松了口气。

“你在做什么？”

带土回头便看到了扒着门框的银发男孩，随即立刻停下了手上的动作起身走到对方身前任他缠上自己的脖颈，将他抱在了怀中。

“没做什么，在整理东西。”

卡卡西顺着目光指着地上的盒子问道：“这是什么？”

他总感觉格外眼熟。

“一些药剂，当您觉得身体发热不舒服时用的。”宇智波镇静自若的说着。

“但我感觉很好，短时间内不会再生病了。”

带土骤然无语凝噎，不知从何讲起。

“你有事瞒着我？”

带土咽了口唾沫移开视线：“您多虑了。”

“宇智波带土！”

卡卡西严厉的叫起他的名字来，带土立刻便感受到对方如小猫一样凑在他后颈处细细的嗅起来，如若现在他面前有一面镜子，那他的狼狈此刻一定无处遁形。

冷汗顺着alpha的鬓角流下，纵使他见过再多的大风大浪，但当真正发生在自己身上时却还是忍不住的捏了把汗。

“你吸烟了。”

他顿时松了口气。

“我一会儿去洗澡，您先去吃早餐吧。”

又是这样，又是这样……总是要逃掉所有能够与自己相处的时候，总是要摆脱自己，一次，又一次。

“……嗯。”但他又毫无计策。

在卡卡西离开房间后，带土这才松了口气的将手提箱中的抑制剂全数拿了出来顺带放进了书架最底下的纸箱中，说多不多，一共十六支，抑制剂与信息素遮掩剂五五分成。

政府特供的抑制剂每月总共便二十支，但由于卡卡西父亲的原因，这些省去的流程他们都心知肚明，也便不再过多去探求。

他总觉得卡卡西应是察觉到了什么，也多亏几分钟前他及时打了一针遮掩剂，否则如此近的距离，他也说不准自己能不能控制住自己的信息素不让其被对方察觉。他显得有些头疼，再过不久便要到达月末，卡卡西不会不知道omega的发情期，然而到时候自己该怎么解释？包括以后的相处，难道自己躲得了他一天两天就能躲得了他一年两年吗？但自己的工作不就是照顾他吗？这根本藏不住……他不可能每天都打信息素遮掩剂，卡卡西终有一天也会明白，更糟的是如果他们之间产生某种不可控的吸引力自己该怎么处理，拒绝或是接受？需不需要告诉先生他的儿子对自己有种莫名的吸引力这件事……

他尽量表现的不那么刻意，放松下心态来把一切都做的格外平常，仿佛什么也未发生，他没有这样的本事，但也足够糊弄一个小孩子。

下楼时，他并没有看到卡卡西。

“少爷呢？”

“少爷叫管家先生带他去后花园了。 ”

话音未落，带土便直直朝着后花园去。他最近表现得有些过于生疏，很多时候明显能看出男孩并不高兴，但就是不愿意花时间去陪他，他也说不出是什么原因，只觉得每当看到那张圆脸时便忘了该说什么，束手束脚毫无计策。

管家是个不错的老先生，早年应该也是个英俊的alpha，而今虽然年月流逝却依旧不失风韵。两人互相交换了个眼神，管家点点头走远了去。 

“帮帮我。”

卡卡西手握着秋千两侧的绳子，脚尖堪堪点地晃悠着，一双鱼眼眨动着盯着眼前的黑发宇智波命令道。

带土顺从的站去了他身后，虎口卡在了对方腰窝处用着力将人向前推着。

卡卡西轻盈的飞着如同一只灰鸽，那头柔软的银发被风吹的向后飞扬，发丝似他的羽毛，他闭上了眼，带土看着他一直荡到最高处又荡回，往返几次直到秋千的速度慢慢降了下来，高度也随之降低。

“不玩了。”

“好。”

他得令，又再次站到了对方身后，直到卡卡西的后背贴上他的前胸，带土才下意识后退了一步绕到对方身前等待他的下一步指示。

卡卡西有些无聊的看着自己裤子上的花纹走神，温度有些高，他被热的流了一后背的汗。

“还有别的可以玩的吗？”他问带土。

alpha摇摇头：“没有了。”

男孩沉默了会儿，转而心情不错的笑着说：“家里有台游戏机，在我抽屉的柜子里。屋外太热了。”

带土听明白了他的意思，在弯下身子准备抱起人回家时卡卡西却只是拉住了他的手，柔声道：“不麻烦你了，牵着我就够了。”

男人特意放慢了速度，在多次男孩快要摔倒时都贴心的想要把他背起或抱起，但对方却是义正言辞的拒绝了他，紧紧握住了他的手。指腹相蹭时，卡卡西的手指顺着他两指间的空隙进入，他反扣住了对方，男孩抬头略显惊讶的看向他，转而又双颊泛红的低下了头去。

他们只是这样也挺好的。卡卡西想。

带土是个很聪明的人，卡卡西一直这样认为。

他处理了很久也没弄好的游戏机带土却只花了几分钟就让游戏界面出现在了屏幕上。

“你以前玩过吗？”卡卡西忍不住问他，毕竟这款游戏的时间并不算太新。

带土将游戏手柄递到了他面前：“没有。”

“看你挺熟练的。”卡卡西轻笑着接了过来。

“也许是说明书很有用。”他晃了晃手里的小册子笑着冲卡卡西道，男孩同样也给予了他同样的笑容。

刚坐下把游戏启动，带土便看到卡卡西膝行着向他身旁来，他挪了个位子将正中的空位留给对方，熟料男孩却将手搭上了他的大腿，把他惊得当即侧头看向了对方。

卡卡西眨眨眼显然是对对方有些夸张的行为难以理解：“我要坐这。”

带土犹豫了片刻仍是叹了口气答应了对方的要求，他总喜欢坐在他怀里，喜欢这样被“包围”住的有安全感的氛围。

卡卡西一直贴着他的前胸，在燥热的午后不开空调的房间里带土快被热晕过去。男孩的发丝不时扫过他的下颚，在尝试了几次攻打boss失败后他有些气急败坏的将按键按的劈啪作响。

“别生气，慢慢来。”带土有些好笑的看着他的幼稚行为，放下自己手中的游戏手柄后转而教起他来玩，“你该先从这里上去，把第一个怪忽略，找到暗道……”

他的掌心热的出汗，卡卡西的手背却冷的发颤。男孩并不介意他的汗水，只是恍然间有些动作慢半拍，反射性的挣脱了一下未果后又温顺的任由对方手把手教上他，他的手背也开始慢慢升温。

“……带土！”

卡卡西回过神来转身叫起对方的名字，带土低下头的一瞬，他的双唇触到了男孩有些凉的前额。

第一次，他嗅到了空气中桃花绽开，雨后蜜桃散出的甘甜气味。alpha的自制力在一瞬之间跌倒了谷底，带土当即起身留下一句“您先玩，我去处理点事”便匆忙离开。

卡卡西看着他离去的背影不明所以，游戏的背景音乐逐渐欢快起来，仿佛迎合着空气中躁动的信息素的气味，鼻息间流转的朗姆酒的气味越发清晰，他想起了医生所对他说的话。

“朗姆酒……”

久久没回过神来。

Tbc


End file.
